Gaia Aquarium
The Aquarium was released on September 24, 2008 for the My Gaia section. Gameplay The Aquarium is a very simple feature. Each Gaian (the owner) can own an aquarium tank which they can give a name, add fish and tend for the fish. The tanks can also be decorated with items and more fish (the default is two goldfish and an arrow fish) by going to the tanks inventory (run by Barrett) and dragging fish/items into the Aquarium setting. Keeping track of fish isn't just watching them and feeding them. Besides feeding them, the owner can also change the lighting, music, and temperature depending on what the owner or fish likes. Giving fish what they like and feeding them brings up their happiness and increases the odds of the Overseer giving better prizes. There is also a Tank Health Meter, which can be determine the happiness of the fish when it comes to adding various decoration. A general rule of thumb is adding more expensive fish and decorations will make the tank healthier. One of the most liked Aquarium features is the Overseer, a clam that gives out prizes daily (only if there are fish in the tank). The prizes vary depending on how well loved the owner and the fishes are, as well as on the health of the tank. The happier the fish and healthier the tank, the better the items. The Overseer sometimes even gives out sets of exclusive items or a rare Evolving Item. The Booty Grab game is another addition to the Aquarium, allowing users to play for gold on the tanks of others. Tips *Different fish have different preferences of lighting, temperature, and music which impact the fish's happiness and health. Mess around a bit to see which fits the best for the fish. The fish will give display Mood Bubbles to indicate if it likes or dislikes a certain setting. *Diversity of fish would usually result in a healthier tank, but setting up the preferences that satisfy their needs would be difficult. *More expensive fish generally will make the tank healthier than cheaper fish, but their happiness meters are usually higher and thus their expectations are higher than cheaper fish. *Be sure to feed them on a regular basis. If an owner won't able to use the internet for a week or so, they can give the fish to Barrett so they won't age. *Contrary to popular belief, decorations do NOT make fish happier, but they do impact the tank's overall health. *For those who don't like using real-life money (Gaia Cash) for Aquarium items, one can always buy them from the Marketplace or obtain them the Daily Chance. For those concerned about budget, one can always buy Goldfish and Cuttlefish (which are usually the cheapest fish) and cheap decorations, although the rate of making the tank healthy would be slow. Keep in mind that maintaining a healthy tank costs a LOT of Gaia Gold, but the rewards from the Overseer would be GREAT. Overseer Grants *Gold (Random amounts) *Different Cash Shop items *Different Gaia Shop items (the highest grants have been items worth up to 40K) *Titan's Legacy (an Evolving Item) *'Octopus (on my head)' Green / Blue / Red *Clothing sets **'Leviathan's Grace:' Chest / Gauntlets / Anklets **'Lidless Demon Armor:' Helm / Chest / Leggings / Boots **'Regalia of Ancient Fire:' Circlet / Vest / Mantle / Leggings Aquarium Fish Drop When a fish dies (reached to or pasts its life expectancy), Barrett will inform Gaians that all of their fish's possessions are now theirs. This is left in the form of a fish "drop". This drop is transferred to the Item Inventory. There are certain rare items that can be found in fish drops. To open the fish "drop", go to My Gaia, then go to Inventory (the coat hanger), after loading the drop can be found under the "Special" tab, choose a fish "drop" and there should be a choices of "Use", "Gift", "Trash Item", or "Close". When drop did not contain themed prizes, the drop would hold a furniture item, this item was a Piano worth up to 3K. These are considered place holders and due to their worth, drops that contain them are prevented from being sold or bought on the Marketplace or will not be able to be opened. Notable fish From Phin Phang There are some fishes that have noticeable characteristics: *Goldfish, Arrow Fish, Cuttlefish, Hermit Cat, and Winter Snow Crystal can be obtained from the Daily Chance as well as Phin Phang. *Cuttlefish are notoriously hard to make happy because they start off with a very low happiness proportionally (1000/20000), have very high expectations and preferences,however contrary to popular belief they do not feel uncomfortable around other fish but it is hard to find fish that like the same settings as Cuttlefish . Because of this, many refer the Cuttlefish as the "emo fish." *Hamuhamu has been joined by Momo the Monkey, who have decided to be "fish" for a while, although they are really mammals in a scuba gear. *Aquarium Kitty's were created to spoof PETA's campaign of "Sea Kittens", at the request of site feedback. The following kitty's are: Kiki, Coco, and Mimi. Mimi being the only kitty with a fish tail. *Aquarium Lazor Fish is homage to the Austin Powers movie, in which Dr. Evil wanted sharks with frickin' laser beams attached to their heads. *Turtle, Lila the Mermaid, Memphis the Mermaid and Water Meat hold the record of having the longest life expectancy of all fishes (over ten months). They are also the most expensive fish (in both Phin Phang and the Marketplace). *Banggai Cardinal is the only fish that does not like the "Chilly" setting (which is supposed to be the universal setting for all fishes). This is probably because these fishes survive in warmer waters. *The Dark Knight, the Octopii, and Ninja fishes are the only fish that strictly have a preference of black lighting over neutral lighting. *The Octopii, Seaslug, Scooter Benny, Hermit Cat and Snails only move across the Aquarium floor. *The Winter Snow Crystal is the only "fish" that is neither a fish nor a mammal. Possibly an animated from zOMG!? When placed in the aquarium, this item is small and transparent until scrolled over by mouse, and then they will become huge, snow delicacies. *Currently, only Lila the Mermaid and Watermeat drop blue coins (worth +3 gold) during booty grab. The Watermeat drops the most blue coins. And the Memphis Mermaid drops green coins (+2 gold). In November 2009, new fish were introduced (including Dolphins) that drop red coins (+5 gold). Outside of Phin Phang *The Ninja Fish can be obtained from the Repo Lamp. This fish also has the ability of teleportation, which it uses to move around the aquarium just like a stereotypical ninja. *Lila the Mermaid and the Squid are FAMESTAR 2000 exclusive items. *The Cuttlefish and Hermit Cat are fish obtained exclusively from the Daily Chance. *The Skittles Fish could only be obtained from watching a Skittles Video (promotion). *Aquarium Mini Monsters are fish based on the Animates from zOMG! These are gotten from La Victoire cash shop. Seasonal Fish *The Easter Egg, Aquarium Candycorn Fish, and Reindeer (which are fish shaped) Skeletons If owners have the item "Creepy Phonograph" in the tank, they will notice that there is a new song called "Calm Water". Playing the song, will cause the tank to slowly turn brown as the music volume increases, then the tank fades to black. When it fades out to normal, all the fish will look like skeletons with seaweed tangled around them. Fish can be changed back to their original state by removing the Creepy Phonograph, changing the song setting, saving, and then refreshing. WARNING: Only do this for fun and silly reasons; do not keep this song as a setting. Certain fish will get scared and not like that. It should be noted that the song "Calm Water" apparently only plays during the Halloween season. See Also * Booty Grab External Links *Guide: Making Happy Fish *Guide: Fish Lab - a fish happiness guide Category:Gaia Aquarium Category:My Gaia/Page Category:Guides